A non-volatile memory device retains data stored therein even in the absence of power supply. Two-dimensional memory devices being manufactured as a single layer on a silicon substrate are reaching physical limits in increasing the degree of integration. Accordingly, three-dimensional (3D) non-volatile memory devices that have memory cells stacked in a vertical direction on a silicon substrate have been proposed.
A 3D non-volatile memory device includes interlayer insulating layers and word lines stacked alternately with each other, and channel layers passing therethrough. Memory cells are stacked along the channel layers. Each of the memory cells includes a data storage layer for storing data.
When a 3D non-volatile memory device is manufactured, memory cells are stacked on top of one another and are formed at the same time in order to simplify manufacturing processes. However, in this 3D non-volatile memory device, since data storage layers of the stacked memory cells are coupled to each other, data retention characteristics of the memory device can be negatively impacted.